digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Veemon (Adventure)
Veemon is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. "Veemon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Veemon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The article deals with the most well-known appearance of Veemon, the Digimon Adventure 02 anime Veemon who is the partner of Davis Motomiya, and who had previously been the partner of Ryo Akiyama in a WonderSwan game.In Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, Veemon is Ryo's Digimon. When Davis finds this out in Brave Tamer, he is understandably jealous. The Veemon of Digimon Adventure 02 also appears in all the Digimon Adventure 02 related movies. Appearance Veemon is a 2-feet tall humanoid lizard-like creature. Its has mostly blue skin, with a white belly and mouth. Veemon's head is large and roughly sphere, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn pokes where its nose would be. Veemon has large, 5-fingered hands with short white claws, as well as 3-toed feet with stout claws. The yellow V-shaped mark between its large pinkish eyes is where the name "Vee''mon" comes from. In the English dub, Veemon speaks with a slight lisp (though this is perhaps to differentiate his voice from Ken's, as the two share the same english voice actor). This is mostly evident in how it pronounces its partner's name as "Davish". Of all the Adventure/02 digimon, Veemon is the one with the most affinity for hand-to-hand combat, due to both its attacks and its personality. Veemon also demonstrates a persistent romantic interest in Gatomon.(In episode 22 he has a dream that he and Gatomon were dancing and in episode 38 of the english verson Ken teases him about him and Gatomon under the mistletoe.) This is the worlds most powerful digimon. He is also the coolest of them all , hands down. Description ]] Veemon is a main character in Digimon Adventure 02, and also appears in its two related movies Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals and Revenge of Diaboromon. Veemon, along with Hawkmon and Armadillomon, are the three Digimon of ancient times who were sealed away by the Harmonious One Azulongmon, to be awakened again in a time of crisis. Veemon was freed in the first episode of Digimon Adventure 02 when Davis Motomiya lifted the Digi-egg of Courage. Throughout Digimon Adventure 02, Veemon gains the ability to assume three different Armor forms—one from each of the three Digi-Eggs that its partner Davis Motomiya acquires. After the defeat of the Digimon Emperor, Veemon's natural champion form is unlocked, as well as the ability to DNA Digivolve with Stingmon. In ''Diaboromon Strikes Back, Veemon (in the form of Imperialdramon) is able to reach the Imperialdramon Paladin Mode form after Omnimon donated its power to Imperialdramon. Before the events of Digimon Adventure 02, Veemon was partner to Ryo Akiyama and helped the latter to fight Millenniummon throughout the events of Tag Tamers and D-1 Tamers. If Ryo chooses to rescue Davis in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, he can again partner with Veemon. Veemon makes an appearance in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01's special chapter "Double Tamer!! The Great Super Dimensional Battle!!" when he and the rest of the Adventure 02 group are fighting Parallelmon, only to be saved when Takeru "T.K." Takaishi pushes them away from his absorption attack. Veemon is also usable as a fighter in Digimon Battle Spirit, Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5, and Digimon Rumble Arena. He is also usable in whatever chapter Davis is in in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley. Attacks * Vee-Headbutt (V-mon Head): Charges and headbutts the opponent with tremendous force Other Forms The name "Veemon" refers to only the rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Veemon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, is its most common and preferred form. In The Road to Armor Evolution, Veemon can also assume the form of Saggitarimon with the aid of the Digi-Egg of Hope. Notes and References Category:Partner Digimon